Oresama! Teacher
by Deeper Fog
Summary: Leda yang selalu dibully dan dihina di sekolah lamanya memutuskan pindah untuk mencari kedamaian. Namun, bisakah itu terwujud jika kelas barunya sangat kacau dan Sujk, sang wali kelas hobi ngerjain dia? SujkLeda/Aoiuruha/Reituki. Xover band vkei. RnR?


Fandom : DELUHI(Main), gazette, ViViD, Alicenine, Galneryus, Versa, dll.

Genre : Romance/Friendship/Humor(BOHONG)

Rated : T

Pairing(s) : SujkXLeda. Slight AggyXLeda, AoiXUruha, Reituki, RyogaXReno, KamijoXHizaki, dll -_-

Warning : YAOI/BL, EYD yang ditabrak lari(?), jayus, typo –maybe, gaje, gila, stress, dan kawan-kawannya.

Summary :

Leda yang sering dibully dan dihina di sekolah lamanya, memutuskan untuk pindah dari Kameyama ke Tokyo untuk mencari kedamaian(?). tapi, bisakah itu terwujud jika salah seorang Gurunya hobi banget ngerjain dia?

"Takashima! Kau memukul mereka?" seru seorang guru pada cowok berambut Cokelat kemerahan yang tengah berjalan cepat di koridor sekolah.

"Memangnya kenapa! Mereka yang duluan menghinaku!" cowok ber-name tag Takashima Yuuto(Leda) itu membela dirinya sembari terus berjalan.

"Tapi tak begitu caranya! Marah sih marah..!" bentak guru itu.

"Memangnya kalau kau ada di posisiku kau bisa Cuma berdiam diri mendengar orang tuamu dihina!" balas nya. Guru itu terkaget-kaget. Takashima Yuuto dulu dikenal baik dan sopan. Tapi sekarang, kenapa jadi SEPERTI INI!

"Takashima! Aku ini gurumu! Tak seharusnya kau membentak-"

"Pokoknya, aku tak mau sekolah disini lagi!" potong Yuuto.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"AKU KELUAR! SEKOLAH INI SEPERTI NERAKA! AKU TAK TAHAN DENGAN SEGALA KEKACAUANNYA!"

**Oresama! Teacher**

**A DELUHI Fanfiction **by Luxellista **May** Raykvist

**Flashback**

Kameyama-shi, Mie, XX October 2011

"LEDAAAAA! APA-APAAN INI! KAU DIKELUARKAN!" Sebuah suara yang amat nyaring terdengar dari rumah mungil di pinggiran Kameyama. Teriakan itu teramat dahsyat –setidaknya itu scream tergila yang pernah terdengar dari rumah itu sepanjang setengah tahun ini-.

Cowok manis berambut Cokelat kemerahan itu menutup kedua telinganya. Sore ini, sepertinya hidupnya semakin tak damai.

"Aku tak dikeluarkan! Aku sendiri yang keluar dari neraka itu! Mana mungkin aku bisa diam kalau mereka menghina mendiang ibu!" cowok manis itu mencoba membela dirinya –yang malah mendapat jitakan dari sang kakak yang hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Haaaahh.. Kau seenaknya saja keluar dari sana.. Padahal itu sekolah terbaik di kota ini. Tak taukah kau jika aku selalu berusaha untuk membuatmu tetap sekolah disana?" sang kakak yang tak kalah manis –Takashima Kouyou namanya tapi biasa dipanggil Uruha- mengelus-elus dadanya. Pria berumur sekitar 27 tahun itu mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Sang adik, Takashima Yuuto(?), Cuma menundukkan kepalanya. Ia sadar ia memang salah. Sejak orang tua mereka bercerai dan Ibu mereka satu-satunya meninggal, Uruha lah yang menghidupinya. Ayah mereka? Jangan Tanya. Setelah bercerai, ayahnya menikah dengan anak Konglomerat dan tak pernah mengunjungi keluarga lamanya setelah ia jadi kaya raya. Leda bahkan berasumsi bahwa ayahnya sudah tak ingat pada anaknya.

"Nah, sekarang kau mau pindah kemana?" Tanya sang kakak.

"Mungkin ke Tokyo?"

"Good. Kebetulan aku di pindah tugas ke daerah sana."

"Jadi.. Kapan kita akan pindah kak?"

"Secepatnya."

Leda tersenyum senang. Akhirnya Kehidupan damai tanpa kekerasan dan Hipertensi akan didapatkannya esok hari.

Mungkin.

**End of Flashback**

XX Oktober 2011

17.49 waktu Ikebukuro, Tokyo

Leda's Pov

Ini hari pertamaku di Ikebukuro –wilayah Tokyo yang pertama kali kudatangi-. Aku tinggal sendirian disini. Kakakku di daerah Akihabara. Mulai besok, aku akan sekolah di sebuah SMA swasta, SMA Sherow Peace(?). Kenapa aku memilih sekolah di Ikebukuro? Aku berharap bisa hidup tenang dan damai disini. Setidaknya disini tak akan ada yang mengungkit-ungkit masalah Broken home karena tak ada yang tau latar belakang keluargaku.

Aku sedikit berbenah di apartemen baruku. Ini pertama kalinya aku hidup tanpa bantuan kakak. Mulai saat ini aku akan melakukan semuanya sendiri. Mulai dari mencuci, mengepel, sampai memasak. walaupun aku tak yakin bisa melakukannya sendirian. mengingat sebelumnya semua itu dilakukan kakak seorang diri. Sekalipun aku tak pernah membantu kakak melakukan semua itu.

_"Crucify my Love If my Love is Blind. Crucify my Love If it sets me free. Never know, never trust. 'That Love should see a colour'. Crucify my Love If it should be the way."_

Lagu Crucify my Love dari X-JAPAN mengalun dari ponselku -yang menandakan kalau seseorang meneleponku.. Aku merogoh saku celana Jeansku.

"Ternyata dari kakak...," gumamku entah pada siapa.

"Moshi Moshi?"

"AAAH! KAU INI LAMA AMAT SIH ANGKAT TELEPONNYA!" semprot kakakku. Reflek aku menjauhkan speaker ponsel dari telingaku. Jika tidak, mungkin teriakan kakak -yang rasanya berjuta Hz itu, bisa membuatku menderita Tuli seumur hidup.

"Ah iya deh gomen-.- Ada apa kak? Kayaknya penting banget...," balasku. Tampaknya kakakku tengah menghela nafas.

"Kemarin aku kan janji bakalan main ke sana buat bantu-bantu. Tapi sepertinya dalam beberapa waktu ke depan aku tak bisa main ke apato mu. Taichou memberikanku tugas seabrek yang musti selesai minggu depan. Kau tak apa-apa kan? Kau bisa masak mi instan kan?" Astaga.. Mulai lagi deh penyakit cerewet kakak..

"Tentu saja aku bisa!" bentakku saking emosinya. Enak aja aku dibilang ga bisa masak mi instan!

"Beneran kan? Kayaknya kau tak pernah pakai kompor gas deh. Kau bisa nyalainnya? Kalau enggak begini nih caranya bla-bla-bla..," jelas Kakak panjang Lebar. Aku mulai geram. Iya sih aku memang tak pernah pakai kompor gas karena trauma sama air mendidih yang pernah ku tumpahkan -dan air itu kena kaki kiriku-. Tapi, masa iya aku ga bisa pakai kompor gas! Halooo! Semut udah bisa bunuh gajah ya!

"Well, sebenarnya cuma itu yang mau aku omongin.. Udahan ya. Kerjaanku menunggu~ Sampai jumpa!" dan setelah kalimat itu selesai, kakak langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Aku menghela nafas. Kakak tak jadi kesini? Haah.. Beres-beres nya belum selesai lagi..

'Kruyuuk~~'

"Ah, sepertinya perutku mulai mengamuk. Aku bikin mi instan aja ah..," gumamku sembari mengelus perut.

"Sebentar.. Aku.. Bisa masak mi instan 'kan?" gumamku agak ragu.

Aku berjalan menuju dapur. Aku agak miris melihat Kompor gas yang berada di pojok dapur. Aku mengambil panci dan sekitar 300ml air. Lalu kuletakkan di atas kompor. Aku menyentuh knopnya. Lalu melepasnya lagi.

"A-aku.. Bisa nyalain kompornya kan?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

Tidak bisa. Aku terlalu takut. Kalau apartemen ini kebakaran, aku bakal ditertawakan kakak.. Aku melirik ke arah Dispenser. Lalu menyeringai.

"Masak mi instan itu asal dikasih air hangat bisa dimakan kan?" gumamku. Sedetik kemudian aku segera mengambil mi cup instan yang ada di sebelah kompor dan segera menuangkan air hangat dari dispenser ke dalam wadah mie cup. Dengan perasaan senang aku membawa mie itu ke meja makan.

"ITADAKIMASUUU~~!" seruku kegirangan. Tapi..

"Huweeekk! Masih mentah!" seruku sambil memuntahkan kembali mi instan itu.

"Lho? Bukannya cuma dikasih air hangat?" tanyaku entah pada siapa. Aku melirik bungkus cup mie nya. Dan langsung membaca cara pembuatannya.

_"Tuangkan air panas/mendidih (sekitar 100 derajat celcius) dan masukkan semua bumbu ke dalam wadah."_

Sebentar... Sepertinya ada yang salah..

"OH IYA! AIR DI DISPENSER ITU KAN CUMA 50 DERAJAT! MANA BISA MIE NYA MATANG! LEDA BODOH!" seruku sambil memukul kepalaku sendiri.

"Kalau ditambah air lagi bagaimana? Bisa matang nggak ya?" setelah mendapat ide itu, aku langsung menambahkan air ke dalam mie cup itu dan mengaduknya.

"ITADAKIMASUU!" seruku lagi.

"HUWEEKK! HAMBAR!" seruku dan aku kembali memuntahkan mie instannya.

"KALAU BEGINI AKU KE SUPERMARKET SAJA BELI ROTI!" seruku frustasi dan langsung berlari menyambar jaket dan kunci apato.

"Tadi sudah beli beberapa Roti, Onigiri, dan Buah.. Dengan ini aku pasti tak kelaparan setidaknya sampai besok pagi.. Disana ada kantin kan?" gumamku sambil melirik plastik berisi belanjaan. Saking senangnya bisa memberi makan perutku, aku sampai tak sadar kalau seseorang tengah melesat cepat dengan Sepedanya dan menuju ke arahku. Saking shocknya aku tak bisa bergerak dan berteriak.

"A-a-a-a-"

"Woy! Awas! Minggir!" seru seseorang yang masih mengendarai Sepedanya. Dia menarik Remnya kuat-kuat sampai tangannya memutih.

"BRAAAAAAAK!" tapi naas. Rem sepedanya agak rewel -yang akhirnya membuat dia dan aku bertabrakan. Dengan sangat memalukan.

"!" aku tak mampi berkata-kata. Bagaimana tidak? Dia -orang yang dengan bodohnya melaju secepat itu di tengah keramaian- menindih tubuhku dan wajah kami begitu dekat. Orang-orang sekitar menatap kami berdua. Sontak aku mendorongnya kuat-kuat. Dan orang itu jatuh lagi.

"A-APA-APAAN KAU!" bentakku sambil menunjuk wajahnya. Orang itu cuma nyengir kuda sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan tengah membentuk huruf 'V'.

"Gomen~ Tadi aku buru-buru karena tugasku belum selesai. Dan beberapa orang di ujung jalan sana mencegatku. Akhirnya aku terpaksa ngebut deh...," jelas lelaki berambut Dark Brown dengan _Piercing _di bibir dan Pelipisnya. Dia murid SMA? tanyaku pada diri sendiri.

"Haaah.. Percuma juga aku marah-marah," ujarku sembari mengambil belanjaanku yang kini berceceran di jalanan.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf~ Aku nggak sengaja!" serunya lagi. Aku tak memperdulikan omongannya dan memilih untuk berdiri dan segera kembali ke apato. Tapi..

"BRUK!"

Aku malah terjatuh lagi. Di pelukannya. Kakiku sialan.

Lelaki itu memasang tampang heran. Dia menyentuh puncak kepalaku. Sontak wajahku memerah dan aku mendorongnya lagi.

_'Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dari tadi salah tingkah terus? Kami-sama~!'_

Setelah berdiri tegak, lelaki yang sepertinya seumuran denganku itu malah tertawa. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Ini orang aneh banget sih? Bukannya nolongin malah ketawa gak jelas-_-

akhirnya aku mencoba berdiri lagi. Setelah berhasil berdiri, aku memungut plastik belanjaanku tadi dan segera berlalu. Tapi..

"GUBRAAKK!"

Aku terjatuh LAGI! AAARRRGGHH! KAKIKU SIALAN!

Tawasi lelaki ber-_piercing _itu makin membahana. Aku semakin jengkel dibuatnya.

"Butuh bantuan?" tanyanya. Aku mengerutkan dahi.

"YA IYALAH! KAKI GUA JADI GA BISA JALAN GARA-GARA SIAPA!" teriakku emosi. Astaga ini orang bodoh, goblok, ato geblek?

Lelaki ber-_piercing _itu mengulurkan tangannya dan aku langsung menerimanya.

_'Deg.. Deg.. Deg..'_

'A-APAAN SIH! AKU KOK JADI BERDEBAR GINI!' jeritku dalam hati pastinya..

"Rumahmu dimana? Aku akan tanggung jawab. Akan ku antar kau pulang," aku menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"..."

"Dimana rumahmu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Di-di Strawberry High!" balasku. Dia tersenyum.

"Berlawanan dengan rumahku dong.. Tapi gak apa-apa deh," gumamnya. Sebenarnya aku sangat keberatan jika diantar pulang. Mengingat apato ku berantakan dan aku tak bisa buat minuman kalau ada tamu. Apalagi yang ngantar pulang orang yang super mencurigakan macam dia. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku diapa-apakan?

"Jadi pulang nggak?" tanyaku agak ketus. Dia tertawa.

"Iyalah.. Well, aku Sujk. Kau?"

"Leda."

Aku dibonceng Sujk dengan sepedanya. Sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah, kami tak membicarakan apapun. Sepertinya dia juga sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kau anak SMA Sherrow Peace?" tanyanya mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya. Kok tau?" balasku.

"Yaah.. Mayoritas anak daerah sini sekolahnya di sana...," jawab Sujk. Aku hanya ber-ooh ria.

"Kau juga sekolah disana? Berarti masih satu sekolah dong... Aku kelas 3. Aku baru pindah dari Kameyama," kataku. Sepertinya aku dapat teman pertamaku di Ikebukuro.

"Kelas 3?Murid pindahan? Pantas saja aku tak pernah melihatmu.. Eh, Aku nggak sekolah disana lho.. Tapi memang satu sekolah sih...," jelas Sujk.

" –? Maksudmu?"

"Kalau itu kau pasti akan tau besok~" balasnya.

Tak terasa waktu 15 menit telah berlalu. Kini kami berada di depan Apartemen Strawberry High. Aku turun dari sepeda dan Sujk memarkir sepedanya. Lalu dia meraih tanganku dan meletakkannya di bahunya. Wajahku memerah.

"A-APA-APAAN KAU!" tanyaku kaget. Jarak Kami begitu dekat.

"Mengantarmu pulang," jawabnya ringan.

"Su-sudah sampai! Tak perlu sampai dalam!" seruku. Sujk terlihat kecewa. Ia menurunkan kembali tanganku. Kini kami berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

"Kau mau mampir err.. Sujk-kun?"

Sujk tersenyum dan menjawab, "Tidak usah.. Ini sudah malam. LAIN KALI saja aku mampir. Lagipula tugasku masih banyak. Terima Kasih tawarannya."

Aku sedikit bernafas lega. Setidaknya aku tak perlu menderita memikirkan bagaimana caranya menyalakan kompor.

"Ya sudah.. Hati-hati di jalan ya. Konbanwa," ucapku. Kulihat Sujk mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa?" tanyaku agak risih karena Sujk melotot padaku.

"Eh, itu apa?" tanya Sujk sambil menunjuk Rambutku.

"A-APA!" aku malah balas bertanya.

"Err.. Laba-laba?" jawabnya. Mataku terbelalak.

"LABA-LABA!" seruku tak percaya. Tau darimana orang ini kalau aku takut Laba-laba? Sontak aku memeluk Sujk. Sujk terkaget-kaget.

"Kena-" belum selesai Sujk bertanya, aku sudah memotong ucapannya.

"CEPAT AMBIL!" seruku. Dari SD aku phobia banget sama yang namanya Laba-laba.

"Sssh..! Iya, iya aku ambil.." Sujk (pura-pura) mengambil Laba-laba di rambut Leda. Faktanya adalah, tak ada makhluk berkaki delapan di rambut Leda. Ya, Sujk berbohong~

"Sudah kuambil," ujar Sujk. Aku bernafas lega.

"Err.. Bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu padaku?"

A-APA? Sejak tadi aku memeluknya! OMG!

"Go-gomen!" seruku. Aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku pada Sujk.

"Sudah ya. Aku pulang dulu," Sujk berpamitan. Aku mengangguk.

"Sebentar.. Itu apa?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk bahu Leda.

"!"

"Sini deh. Pelan-pelan biar makhluknya nggak masuk ke baju." Aku mendekat pada Sujk dengan sangat pelan sesuai sarannya. Sujk mengulurkan tangan kanannya menyentuh bahu kiriku.

"Su-su-sudah?" tanyaku ketakutan.

"Belum."

"Hah?"

Sujk menatap mataku dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Entah kenapa aku jadi pasrah. Aku mendongak dan agak berjinjit. Sujk mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Entah kenapa seperti ada magnet yang menarikku untuk terus mendekat. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Saat jarak antara bibir kami hanya kurang dari 1cm, Sujk tidak mempersingkat jaraknya.

'Cup.'

Sujk malah mencium pipi kananku.

"!" aku terlonjak kaget. Beberapa detik yang lalu, aku, dengan suka rela dan ikhlas, hampir menyerahkan CIUMAN PERTAMAKU untuk ORANG YANG BARU SAJA KUKENAL. WTF!

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sujk innocent. Wajahku makin memerah.

"Sudah yaa~ Jaaaaa~!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan dan kembali ke tempat parkir.

"SUJK! APA-APAAN KAU!" seruku untuk kesekian kalinya. Sujk menoleh sebentar.

"Leda! Tadi sebenarnya nggak ada laba-laba di rambutmu! Aku bohoong looh~~!" teriak Sujk lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"APA!"

"BRAKK!"

Sesampainya di kamar aku langsung membanting pintu. Aku melempar jaketku dan meletakkan belanjaanku asal-asalan di lantai sebelah kiri kasurku. Aku langsung membanting tubuhku di kasur dan membenamkan kepalaku di bantal.

"Haaah.. Bodohnya aku," gumamku sambil memukul kasur.

Aku membalik badanku sehingga kini aku terlentang. Aku menatap langit-langit. Pikiranku melayang kembali ke kejadian bodah yang beberapa menit lalu terjadi.

Aku. Takashima Yuuto. Dengan bodohnya hampir memberikan ciuman pertamaku pada Sujk, orang yang baru saja kutemui. Kami-sama~ Baru aku hampir menyerahkan ciuman pertamaku pada Laki-laki! Maafkan hambaa~ Dan lagi, aku berdebar-debar tak jelas dan jadi salah tingkah saat dekat dengannya.

"Jangan-jangan aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?" aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat. Astaga. Aku mulai ngelantur. Aku sudah pernah jatuh cinta pada kakak yang tinggal disebelah rumah. Kakak yang baik dan pengertian.. Tapi aku tak ingat wajah dan namanya...

"Tapi sepertinya aku tak asing dengan wajah dan kelakuannya itu... Ah, apa aku pernah kenal dia? AKU TAK INGAAT!" aku berteriak saking frustasinya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan minta dibuatkan ruangan kedap suara(impian author nih XDD).

"Tau ah! Lebih baik aku tidur! Ini sudah jam sepuluh malam! Besok musti sekolah lagi!"

Dan beberapa menit kemudian aku tertidur.

* * *

><p>To be Continue..<p>

* * *

><p>an

Sa-saya Luxellista May Raykvist. Panggil saja May/Yuu. Saya membuat akun (BARU) karena saya tak bisa mengakses akun lama saya yang sudah saya gunakan selama 2 tahun belakangan. Well, tolong anggap saja akun lama saya tak ada u,u

Ini fic pertama saya di fandom ini. Saya monon maaf jika ceritanya terlalu datar dan tidak lucu. Saya tipikal orang yang selalu serius dan membosankan jadi nggak bisa melawak T_T

Saya easy banget menulis fict ini. Sampai tak terasa kalau sudah 9 halaman Ms. Word..-_- Oh iya, soal typo.. saya males editnya. Jadi maaf kalau typonya mengganggu u,u

Thx for reading~ Saya akan sangat senang jika anda bersedia mereview n_n

"I'm the **darkness**. The **dark **side of the **Light**. Keep your **dark **side and the **dark **will Save you. I'm the **demon**. **Loneliness**, **Sorrow**, **Misery**, and **Despair** is my Identity."

Luxellista **May** Raykvist


End file.
